Gold Equipments and Weapons
The Lair of the Lost Lord gives you access to brand new powerful equipments and weapons. There are several ways to obtain the powerful items. 1) Very Rare findings in normal treasure box. 2) Drops from Rumpus Room Bosses 3) Offering 500+ orbs every 10 floors The labyrinth is 100 floors maze and for every 20 floor, you will get a new checkpoint that you can start from. The best way to get the new equipments are by accessing floor 81+. It has higher rumpus room appearing rate and chance for better drop. Playing on any difficulties has no rate up on the drop. For new player, grinding on easy or hard mode is recommended because we cannot save for the entire 10 floors until we escape the maze. When you fight the boss on floor 90 and defeat it, offers the 500+ orbs you collected from previous floors to the chest in front of the character and it will guarantee one random gold equipments. Escape the maze and save, then repeat the process. Here is the list of the equipments that some players acquired. Spears: Ni no Kuni™ II Revenant Kingdom 20190223093642.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II Revenant Kingdom 20190223093634.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II Revenant Kingdom 20190223093647.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II Revenant Kingdom 20190223093652.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II Revenant Kingdom 20190223093658.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II Revenant Kingdom 20190223093704.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II Revenant Kingdom 20190223093723.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II Revenant Kingdom 20190223093730.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II Revenant Kingdom 20190223093712.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093718.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190228085024.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190228085030_1.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190228085045.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190228085052_1.jpg Swords: Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094340.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094342.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094346.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094349.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094353.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094356.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094400.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094402.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094406.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094410.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094414.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094421.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094423.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094427.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094430_1.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg Hammers: Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094125.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094127.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094131.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094134.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094146.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094137.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094140.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094149.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094152.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094155.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094200.jpg Bows: Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094216.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094219.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094242.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094230.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094234.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094246.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094249.jpg Wands: Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093913.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093915.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093944.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093919.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093921.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093949.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093930.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093933.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093935.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093938.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093953.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093956.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094002.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094004.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094014.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094017.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094021.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094024.jpg Guns: Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094311.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094314.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094319.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223094321.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190302100941.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190302100946.jpg Mails: Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093743.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093748.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093751.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093754.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093756.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093802.jpg Boots: Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093810.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093813.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093816.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093819.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093822.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093824.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093826.jpg Rings: Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093834.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093838.jpg 2.jpg Necklaces: Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093846.jpg Ni no Kuni™ II_ Revenant Kingdom_20190223093852.jpg 1.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Equipments Category:Gold Items